Housewife
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney plans on going to college, Chris has another idea.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chris was bored out of his mind. He hated being stuck at the stupid playa and if he tripped over Geoff's shoes one more time Geoff wasn't going to have shoes but he would have a black eye when Chris punched him. Chris needed someone to harass now that there was some down time and Duncan was in jail it was fairly quiet. Chris saw Noah heading to the elevator with his suitcase and was surprised to see him with luggage, nobody ever leaves the show so where was Noah going?

"Woah Woah Woah!" Chris quickly ran in front of the door and blocked him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"College." Noah told him. "Remember? You're the one who signed the paperwork for me to go."

"You're all going to college?" Chris asked him. "I'm going to be so bored..."

"Relax only me and Courtney are going." Noah rolled his eyes. "Nobody else bothered to fill out applications."

"Did you say Courtney was going to?!" Chris asked Noah. "Did she leave yet?"

"I don't know and quite frankly, I don't care." Noah rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, uh sure." Chris moved out of the way and walked quickly down the hallway walking into Trent on the way.

"Oh, hey Chris!" Trent beamed with delight. "You're the 9th person I've passed since noon so that means you get to listen to me talk about the 9 gods for 9 minutes."

"Oh...Really?" Chris was slightly annoyed. "Did you know that Chef is chopping 9 onions in the kitchen? I bet that's a sign! Chef is an atheist too!"

"You're so right!" Trent ran down the hallway. "Sorry Chris, Chef needs me more than you!"

Trent ran down the hallway and Chris was happy that he dodged that bullet and quickly made it to Courtney's room down the hallway. He found Courtney's door was open and she had a suitcase on her bed and was packing. Chris wasn't crazy about this at all. He's been secretly dating Courtney for 2 months and she didn't even tell him she was going.

"Where you going?" Chris leaned against the doorway.

"College." Courtney told him. "I told you 3 weeks ago that I was leaving! Weren't you paying attention?"

"What were we doing when you told me?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"We weren't having sex Chris." Courtney glared. "I was taking a bath in your private bathroom and you were leaning against the sink talking to me and looking at my tits."

"Oh, that explains why I missed the college thing..." Chris admitted. "You can't go to college."

"I already signed up." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to go."

"Just don't go..." Chris quietly closed the door and approached Courtney and started rubbing her shoulders "Stay here with me. You and I can stay at my mansion and we can go upstairs where I hav-"

"Chris, stop." Courtney moved away from Chris's embrace. "I have to pack and I have to go to college so I can become a lawyer and support myself."

"You don't need to support yourself." Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't you know that people have interns to do things for them? Who needs college when you can have whatever you want just by snapping your fingers?"

"Not all of us can do that, Chris." Courtney sighed. "I need to have a degree to be something in life."

"Why don't you be Mrs. Mclean?" Chris asked her. "You're hot enough to be eye candy."

"Chris, I've only been seeing you two months." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Besides I know how you are and I doubt we'll last. The second I leave the playa, you'll just find yourself a new girl to screw."

"I know I will." Chris smirked. "Out of sight, out of mind. That's why you need to stay. Just screw going to college."

"That's your plan?" Courtney glared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Chris shrugged. "You can stay home and be a good little housewife."

"Housewife?" Courtney glared "You want me to be your housewife? What kind of life is that?"

"A good life with tons of money?" Chris smirked. "You can be a baby making machine."

"Really? That's what you want me to do?" Courtney glared at him. "Have sex with you and get pregnant because you don't want to wear a condom?"

"I shouldn't have to wear condoms if I'm getting a housewife." Chris rolled his eyes. "Duh! get with the program, Court!"

"Can I have a huge diamond ring?" Courtney asked him. "Make it worth my while. I get to pick the ring and you don't get to complain about the price?"

"Money is nothing to me." Chris reminded her.

"AND!" Courtney added in. "You'll let me take online college courses from the new laptop you're buying for me?"

"Is that what it takes to get you in my house?" Chris sighed.

"Yes." Courtney crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Fine." Courtney "I'll be your stupid housewife! I'm not going to be a baby making machine though! Got it, Chris?"

"Whatever." Chris kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. You unpack your clothes and we can get a ring tomorrow."

Chris walked out of the room leaving Courtney alone to unpack. As she was unpacking Noah loudly knocked on Courtney's and opened it himself.

"Are you ready to go? The boat is here and will le-" Noah started to say but then saw her unpacking. "Are you unpacking?"

"Yeah, I changed my mind." Courtney smiled. "I'm going to school online."

"You should have told me this before I made the boat wait for you!" Noah sighed. "Are you 100% sure you're not coming?"

"Yeah." Courtney smirked. "Sorry! Good luck in class."

Noah walked out of the room muttering curses about Courtney. Courtney simply finished unpacking before kicking her empty suitcases under the bed. She actually liked the idea of being a housewife even if she would never admit it to Chris.

* * *

**Finished. What do you think? I liked it and this fandom needs more Chrisney! Be afraid guys! RedEyedWarrior and myself are massively updating. **


End file.
